Smash Comics Vol 1 35
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Professor Porgie Other Characters: * Waldo Whiz Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker2_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle2 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Tashayoka" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Tashayoka Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker3_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle3 = The Jester: "The Sextuplets" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Hustace McGinty Villains: * the Sextuplets Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Robert Turner | Penciler4_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker4_1 = Jim Mooney | StoryTitle4 = Wildfire: "Monte Rose, dead on the floor!" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Helene Bennett * Monte Rose * Blair Niles Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = George Brenner | Penciler5_1 = George Brenner | Inker5_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle5 = Bozo the Robot: "Wanted!" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Carl * Fritz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker6_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle6 = The Ray: "The Khan" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bud Villains: * Mongols * The Khan ** the Flame Troops division * Petrov * Ileana Kamova Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** St. Basil's Cathedral Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker7_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle7 = Rookie Rankin: "Crime Takes a Holiday" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Rookie Rankin Supporting Characters: * Sgt. Burns * Ma Rankin Villains: * Other Characters: * Spike * Big Jim Donnell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Alex Blum | Inker8_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle8 = The Purple Trio: "The Red Cross Show" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * The Purple Trio ** Warren ** Tiny Todd ** Rocky Hill Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Carl * Adolph Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle9 = Wings Wendall: "Izan" | Synopsis9 = Luftwaffe bombs Philadelphia. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Spinner Benson Villains: * Captain Grutz Other Characters: * Izan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Alex Koda | Inker10_1 = Alex Koda | StoryTitle10 = The Marksman: "Zita" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vorka Villains: * General Feutchwarr Other Characters: * Zita Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also featured in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Archie O'Toole: "The Fun Dictator", by Bernard Dibble ** Wun Cloo, by Jack Cole ** Murder Never Pays (text story), by Robert M. Hyatt | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #35 Sep 1942, entire issue }}